Seasons
by Kunzite
Summary: As the weather becomes cold once more, the air chills with a new, sinister evil lurking around the corner. For the future of Crystal Tokyo, the Senshi and Shittenou teams must work together to save their present and their future.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is the last installment of the story arc! Yay! A LOT happened in "Autumn". If you haven't read that story... then this one will make you scratch your head and go, "WAT?!" The first story of this arc is called "Winter". GO READ IT... and then read "Spring", then "Summer", and finally "Autumn" before checking this bad-boy out. It's going to be intense. As always, your reviews encourage me to continue writing the story. At the end of this chapter, I will give a suggested review count needed before the next chapter is posted. I know, I know... many of you hated that. But it tells me who is interested enough to see this story continue on._

 _So... without futher adieu, here is the story!_

* * *

 **Seasons**

* * *

It was beginning again.

Her senshi were being targeted and killed off once more.

Did her enemy know her well enough to know how much that killed her on the inside?

"Usako?"

Turning up her sapphire orbs to the love of her life, her king, and she forced a smile on her lips. "I'm okay," she uttered in a soft voice as she nodded her head. Her focus came back, and she turned to her teammates. Each and every one of them sat in her and Mamoru's apartment. Some sat on the couches, others pulled in chairs from the table, and a couple stood in the background. What a mess this was.

"I can't believe they got Setsuna," uttered the leader of her senshi. She saw the blonde with a sad expression as her husband, Kendal held an arm protectively around her shoulders.

"It makes sense now why she never came when we summoned her," added Rei from the couch as well, her newly wedded husband beside her and their daugher from the future being held protectively in her arms. The young girl had fallen asleep. Jay's frown spoke loud enough for him and his wife.

"Who was that woman?" questioned Nephrite, "If you don't mind me asking? I don't ever remember meeting her before."

Ami took care of that tid bit of information. Zach had teleported both he and she to the apartment for this emergency warrior meeting. Ami carried their little daughter in her arms as the little one was snuggly swaddled in blankets and a hat. "Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto, was a senshi we met shortly after Chibi Usa came to visit us from the future."

"That's another person I keep hearing about in conversation," inserted Kendal.

The blue-locked woman nodded her head, "Yes. We had an enemy who almost completely destroyed the future. A little girl, Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter, came to the seeking help. She tried taking the Silver Crystal of the past and use it with the Silver Crystal of the future to help restore the future timeline. That is where we met Sailor Pluto."

"She was the gatekeeper of time," added Usagi, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. "I don't know what happened, or who this new enemy may be, but it was strong enough to take out one of the Outer Senshi."

"And it sounded like the enemy kidnapped and brainwashed all of our children from the future," spoke Jay spitefully. He couldn't imagine anyone ever kidnapping children to enact a revenge or an attack on their sworn enemy. His and Rei's future daughter being freed from the bondage of evil hit too close to home. Especially with the new information about his and Rei's son that would be born before this precious girl asleep in his wife's arms.

There was silence for a good minute as the Queen of the Senshi thought about her next step of action. "I..."

She was at a complete loss of words.

"Usako," spoke the dark haired King as he looked to the blonde queen before turning to address his men. "We need to stay close. If they have our children from the future, they can easily find each of us in civilian clothing. We need to discuss the best place for us all to reside. There is safety in numbers. Men, Women," his steel blue eyes gazed upon each of his Shittenou and the Senshi. "We will not be going out in public alone. We cannot afford that luxury with one of our Outer Senshi dead. Everyone will need to pair off if we go out in public." He looked towards Jay, " Since Zach, Nathan, and Kendal all work in the same office and can keep each other accountable, that leaves you by yourself without anyone. I understand that might be challenging for you especially since you travel everywhere for your job-"

The blond man's grim features turned into a smirk, "I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon. Rei and I are good for a month."

The King of the Earth chucked, "Of course. But I give you an order; if anyone comes and tries to challenge you or Rei, you are to immediately teleport back to me."

The Shittenou bowed his head in respect to his monarch. "Yes sire."

"Rei?"

The fire senshi looked to the King. "With your permission, I would like to ask if we all could reside in the Temple until we find a more secure location."

She nodded her head in agreement, "Yes."

"Usako?" The man's voice softened as he glaced down to his wife. "It might be best if we call Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn."

Of course! The petite leader nodded her head and bit her lip. Of course she needed to make sure the rest of her team was accounted for! "We will reach out to them and summon them."

Her husband nodded his head before turning his gaze back to the team. "It's going to be a challenging battle ahead. Rei and Jay. I hate to do this to you both, but we need your help. I need you two to remain in town. Since your future daughter is here with us, we might need you both to assist Ami in watching the children. Ami, Zach?"

The two turned to face their king. "We need your brains and gifts of strategizing for this new threat. Ami, you might have to entrust the care of your babe to Rei for the time being so you can focus on planning." Ami paused for a second before speaking.

"Mamoru, when we go to battle... is there any way that I may be able to remain behind with the children instead? My skills are more defensive rather than offensive."

He shook his head, "For now, let's let Rei and Jay care for the children. Both of them are a strong team for offensive and defensive strategies when an enemy strikes. I need you and Zach to help strategize for the time being."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Nathan. I need you and Makoto to find us a new residence to house all of us. I also need you two to assist with making sure the building we reside in is secure."

The two brunettes nodded their head in agreement.

"Kendal. Minako, I need you both to join in strategizing for battle since you both are our second-in-commands."

The two leaders nodded their heads.

Usagi gave an affirming smile before nodding her head, "Thank you everyone." She paused before nodding her head, "I'm going to summon the Outers. Nathan, Makoto- please include them in our count of guests to reside in our temporary home."

* * *

"I can't believe this," groaned Rei as she and Jay retreated back to Rei's room... now their own personal room at the temple. Though two seperate futons were provided, the couple knew they both would be sharing one that evening. Chibi Rei was in the adjoining room. They knew she might wake from a night terror and join them while they rested... which would be challenging considering they wanted to enjoy their time together, alone. "How can an enemy show up like this? How could they do this to Pluto?"

"She was close to you all?" asked her husband as he began shedding his suit jacket and tie.

"She was a good friend," spoke Rei carefully sitting on her futon, her eyes down cast. She almost forgot she was in her white wedding kimono from their earlier ceremony in Vegas. She began reaching into her hair to pull out the flowers and combs. She had no luck. "Jay, could you help me remove this stuff from my hair?"

He gave a hint of a smirk seeing the curve of her exposed neck and her carefully pinned up hair. "Sure."

She sat there as he began picking out the pins and combs. Her face was long. "That presence surrounding Pluto... It was so sinister. So evil..."

"She fought till her dying breath I'm sure," spoke her husband, his voice starting to become a bit deeper, softer, more soothing...

The priestess bit her lip feeling her hair finally tumbling down her back and being pushed aside to one of her shoulders. "Thank you," she muttered.

She gasped when she felt his lips kiss her neck softly. She felt his hands begin to untie her Kimono Obi and toss it to one side of the room all while his lips traveled from her neck to her jaw. She felt her robes begin to open as his hands began assisting her to get ready for bed.

As he helped her to turn around to face him, his gaze landed on her amethyst orbs. His lips curved up and began ravaging her lips.

Looks like they were going to have a honeymoon after all...

* * *

"What do you think will happen?"

Zach turned to his wife, as she gently placed their sleeping babe in a crib. He made sure to bring this along since they were no longer residing at their condo. "We will fight the enemy and defeat them."

Ami's deep blue eyes lowered as she gazed to the tiny infant resting. "It bothered me earlier... to hear that the children from the future were kidnapped."

Her husband came behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. He felt her sobs as they formed in her chest. "That means... our daughter was kidnapped too."

"The enemy used a low blow," spoke Zach in her ear, "They took over Pluto's corpse to steal the children. I know those kids would have never gone willingly with someone they did not know."

"Will they be the enemy we will be fighting against next?" whispered Ami.

"Perhaps."

"What will we do?"

The blond photographer kept silent. His emerald orbs unsure of how to direct this conversation. "Perhaps... perhaps the Golden Crystal and the Silver Crystal can remove the brainwashing and the evil from the children."

"Like with Chibi Rei," concluded the water senshi, her mind starting to clear a bit. "That's it..."

"Hmm?"

She turned around looking at the taller man, a man who persistently sought after her the day he met her at that coffee shop-bookstore almost a year ago. She gave him a smile as her hand cupped his jaw, "You, my dear husband, are a genius."

He raised an eyebrow. His ego was puffed just a bit at the compliment, but he was curious to why she gave him such praise. "And why are you acknowledging what I already know?"

She smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the lips of her husband, "Because now we can form an effective strategy to restore the brainwashed children."

* * *

"Two futons, huh," commented Nathan as he crossed his arms once entering into the room assigned both he and his girlfriend. "Not that we will need two..."

The lightning senshi blushed when he made that comment before she dragged her over-night bag to the side of a futon. She pulled out her night clothes. "We really need to get our sleep this evening Nathan. We can't stay up all night. We have a very real threat to face."

"Yeah, yeah," he uttered running a hand through his dark, chocolate brown locks of hair. "Here's to wishing though."

Makoto didn't reply back. That was a red flag to the Shittenou as he saw her turn her back to him, quickly take off her blouse and replace it with a long night gown. Though he knew there were many nights night clothese were not necessary any longer for the two of them, he saw this behavior as strange and out of character to her.

Something was wrong.

"Mako-chan?"

She paused while folding her day clothes. She didn't say anything.

That was a definite alarm bell in Nathan's mind.

"What's wrong Mako-chan?"

She turned around to face her love, her eyes looking fearful. "Nathan, I... I-I don't know how to share this with you."

"Share what?" he asked softly, the worst beginning to fill his mind and an ache filling his gut. Was she keeping a burdening secret from him?

She looked down touching her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

The silence was deafening to the senshi as she looked up to the shittenou. "When I heard they kidnapped all the children in the future, I became so afraid... afraid for our little one. I-I don't know what-"

"When did you find out?" the warrior finally asked cutting off her rant.

She blinked her emerald eyes before blushing, "Last week. I-I wanted to make sure it wasn't some fluke or false test. The doctor gave me the final lab results this past weekend and said I was expecting. I was planning on telling you this evening before this whole fiasco happened-"

Makoto felt her body tightly hugged by the big, strong arms of the man in front of her. She felt her lips ravaged by his as he laid her down on the futon. He gave a wide grin and kissed her fully once again. She smiled and gave a small laugh at his eagerness. He looked down into her eyes lovingly. "I am the luckiest man alive."

She smiled coyly, "You're not nervous at becoming a father?"

"With you as our child's mother, I am estatic," he proudly replied. "How far along are you?"

"About eight weeks along."

"Then I will make sure to protect you and our child with everything I am. Nothing will stop me."

She gave a small laugh, "You don't have to tell me twice, my love. You already sacrificed yourself for me some months after our previous fall-out. I already know you would be willing to sacrifice yourself for our safety."

His reply to her was a kiss.

* * *

Nestled carefully in the arms of her husband, Minako began drawing circles on his chest with her finger. "It feels like the calm before the storm."

"Hmmm."

"Everyone seems to be taking this rather well, but I don't know what I would do if we were faced with a brainwashed child of ours from the future," confessed the love senshi.

Kendal remained silent.

Minako sighed, "I wonder how our friends are taking this... I wonder if Michiru and Hakura are okay."

She looked up to the face of the man she was resting beside. His eyes were closed. "Kunzite?"

He opened one eye after a moment looking down at her. She felt his arms shift around her tighter. "I would advise we take this time to rest. If the enemy strikes tomorrow, we need to be alert and ready for battle."

She scoffed, "Always work and no play! Hmph."

She squeaked when he rolled on top of her. "All work and no play?" he uttered between kisses, "Perhaps I can make an exception this one time."

She smirked, "That's more like it."

* * *

Standing outside the shrine, a young teen waited. Her light brown eyes looked up at the charms and papers that covered the entrance and walls of the sacred ground. Her unique-colored hair was carefully hidden inside of a hat to prevent recognition. Her body was covered from top to bottom in neutral, blend-in colors. She released a shaky breath remembering this old Shrine all to well.

"What is this place?" asked a small voice to her side.

She looked down, her white gloved fingers held the hand of a little boy, just barely six years of age. His hair was like that of his father's, though it barely was visible with the low lighting. She smiled, "We are at a safe place. The priestess here will take care of us."

"They will take care of me and my sister?" asked the young boy.

The young woman felt a shifting on her side as a young girl, no older than four years of age, began to stir from her sleep. Lucky for the teen, she didn't wake quite yet. "Yes. These people we are visiting are old friends of mine... and they'll become your friends too."

The young boy smiled as he followed the teen onto the dark, peaceful grounds of the old temple. Little did they realize, the lives of the men and women at that temple would be changed for a life time.

* * *

 _Author's Note : ALRIGHT! First chapter up! A lot has happened. If you are lost, I'd suggest reading Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn before continuing with this fanfic. If you want me to update soon, I need reviews. 10 reviews=24 hour later update._

 _I'm keeping myself accountable. When that review goal is reached, you'll see a new chapter out within 24 hours!_

 _Ready, set, GO!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Most of the warriors at the Temple over-slept that day waking at later than usual times. They knew the next battle could be their last. What they didn't expect were new guests who slipped into the main meeting room.

Rubbing his face as he exited his and Rei's room, Jay yawned and stretched his arms into the air. It had been a very, very good morning for him. He was planning on returning to his wife's side in bed, but he wanted to make sure that there was not some unexpected 5AM meeting planned for the warriors that he and Rei both either slept through or 'slept' through. It was to his surprise when he saw beside the low burning fire in the middle of the room, three strangers sleeping on the wood floor. He blinked his tired eyes spying two children with either light or platinum blond hair resting soundly on make-shift beds from near-by temple outfits or bamboo mats, and a young woman with strange, cotton-candy pink hair sat up by the fire barely dozing off. The crackling fire seemeed to be lulling her to sleep, but the sound of footsteps quickly stirred her awake. The clothing she wore immediately told Jadeite that she wore those clothes for conceilment and hiding.

His blue eyes quickly focused as sleep left his body and her eyes began to widen peering up quickly to the still man.

There was a tense moment of silence, Jay wondering if he needed to call out his other brothers and sisters in arms to help escort this person out. But he was beaten to the punch when she gave a sigh of relief. She relaxed her body and closed her eyes.

"Good, it's you King Jadeite."

That REALLY woke him up as confusion entered his body. So she knew who he was... but a king? Endymion was the only king he knew of on this planet!

"I'm sorry miss," he uttered a little loudly mentally hoping that one of his brothers might hear his tone of voice so early in the morning. He still didn't trust this new visitor. "I don't think I have been aquainted to you yet."

She gave a gentle smile, looking no older than Sailor Moon had when she first made an appearance. "My name is Serenity."

Just like the woman his prince, now king, married. He wasn't buying it. On the flip side, he heard one... no, two of the rooms to the temple slide open. Good, reinforcements.

"Serenity, huh?" he asked back raising an eyebrow.

She nodded her head pulling out a beautiful broach and opening it up. She showed him a beautiful, glinting crystal- the exact same one that belonged to Usagi. This one, however, was on a dainty gold and pearl chain. "I don't think you have met me in this time period. I am Sailor Chibi Moon. The Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask of this period of time call me Chibi Usa."

The heavy footsteps to a man coming out from behind. Kendal's eyes were barely slits as he slowly walked into the room. "Who are you talking to? It's 4 in the morning."

"See for yourself," uttered the blond man as his commanding officer's attention turned to the young woman. Her smile remained kind as she gave the same respectful introduction. "Good Morning King Kunzite."

His eyes were no longer tiny slits from sleep, but narrowed cooly in suspence. "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Serenity the daughter of Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity."

"I'm not buying it. Prove it," hissed Kendal.

She was about to transform when a gasp was heard behind the two men. Her light brown eyes saw a flash of blonde hair as Minako immediately ran to the young teen and embraced her tightly. "Chibi Usa!" She all but squealed this announcement as a bright smile crossed the lips of the young teen.

"It's been so many years!" exclaimed the leader of the senshi as she held the young girl's face. She looked her over with a toothy grin, "And you look more and more like a lady!"

The young woman smiled as she pushed her long, wavy hair behind her shoulder. "And you look much older too... I see you finally got to meet your true love."

Minako paused having temporarily forgetting her husband and his friend stood behind her stupified and dumbfounded at her abrupt entrance. She slowly turned around to look in the face of the man who called her wife. She gave a sheepish smile softly announcing, "Sorry Hun... She's a friend."

He stood there for a second, adrenaline having started pumping through his veins to fight a potential enemy. It took him a few extra seconds to relax before joining his wife to sit next to the fire. Jay followed suit, also having the same rush and mental plan for battle.

"Who are you again?" finally asked Jay feeling the sleepiness come into his eyes and tired brain.

She smiled, "I'm the future daughter of Usagi and Mamoru."

"And these two children by the fire?" questioned Kendal seeing them beginning to stir awake at the sound of his voice.

"Papa?" asked softly one of the voices. The four warriors watched as the young girl with platinum-blonde locks open her ice blue eyes, a mirror of the man she turned to. "Papa? Is that you?"

Kendal remained frozen as one of the two children sat up looking at him. As the young girl rubbed sleep from her face, she got up walking zombie-like to the older man before sitting in his lap. With one last utternace of "papa", she fell back to sleep seconds later.

Both men watched with wide eyes as the young girl held onto the loose shirt Kendal wore before sleeping soundly once again.

Minako smirked looking at the young girl then up to her husband, "So much for only having sons, hmmm?" She received a narrowed look from the silver-locked man that couldn't even be categorized as a glare.

Jay patted the larger man's shoulder, "Now you know how I felt when Chibi Rei made the scene for the first time."

"She and her brother are lucky ones," sighed Chibi Usa turning to the sleeping boy. He had remained awake walking or running by her side for most of the journey to safety. "They were the only ones I could rescue of the kidnapped children. Fortunately it was before the brainwashing process began. Adonis and Chibi Mina won't have the mental scars the other children may have when their time of rescue and deliverance comes."

"Chibi Usa...?"

The group of four turned their attention to Rei, who was now dressed in her Priestess clothing. "What are you doing here?"

The teen smiled brightly, "Good Morning Rei. I wish I was here for leisure, but I came here seeking refuge from a new enemy."

"From the future?" questioned the fire senshi.

"I don't know... but they destroyed the rebuilt kingdoms on the other planets before ambushing Crystal Tokyo and the kingdom on Earth." She paused looking to her lap, a sad gaze crossing her features, "They killed and took Puu... And they killed Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. Mom was able to take their star crystals and allow their bodies to vanish before the enemy could kidnap them." There was dead silence before she looked to the four, now six people as both Makoto and Nathan joined to hear what was being spoken. "They took all the children except for the two that are here. The other senshi, my teammates, are being held as prisoners. I'm afraid the enemy might torture and brainwash them into submission-"

"Or kill them and reanimate their bodies to fight against us." There was silence as Zoisite and Ami joined the group having heard the gist of Chibi Usa's explaination. He frowned as his genius mind began working at this new information. "Just like what they did to Kaidou and Sailor Pluto before they were neutralized."

Chibi Usa's eyes widened in horror. "Puu... dead?"

"Some sick joke the enemy seems to have," spat Zach as he pulled his long, loose hair into a bun. "They also launched a brainwashed child on Jay and Rei at the hot springs."

The pink-locked teen gasped, her eyes widened. "Who?! Which one?!"

"Chibi Rei." The Priestess closed her eyes, "She's asleep in mine and Jay's room as we speak."

"She wasn't..."

"Oh, no," scoffed Jay with anger in his voice, "The enemy decided to brainwash her and fill her with some nasty youma."

"But she's free?" questioned the time traveller.

She received nods from everyone around.

A look of relief went over Chibi Usa's face, "Good... good. When she is awake... may I see her?"

The men seemed hesitant at her request, but the women smiled. Rei nodded her head, "Let's let her sleep first. She gets night terrors."

"Chibi Usa?"

The group turned seeing their king and queen enter the room. Usagi immediately rushed towards the young teen as she too stood and hugged the Sailor Moon of this time period. There was a long moment of silence as Mamoru joined the mother-daughter reunion. When she released Usagi, she turned and hugged her soon-to-be father.

The young woman began shedding tears as sobs wracked her body.

Ami leaned into the arms of her lover and husband, who held her tightly in his strong embrace.

Makoto and Nathan lowered their eyes in reference.

Kendal continued holding the sleeping child in his arm, but soon noticing the young sleeping boy waking to find his way to the arms of his young mother. He rested there with his arms around her and head leaning against her chest.

Rei felt the small hands of their young daughter grab her priestess clothing as she sat in between both her and her blond father of the past.

No one said anything for a long time.

This young girl had been though a lot. Her cries alone indicated how alone in the universe was at this moment in time.

* * *

 _Author's Note: As promised, 24 hours after I received the 10th review! A little more emotional, but things might start picking up sooner than later. Your homework, readers? Reviews. 12 Reviews=24 hour later update._

 _Till next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been quite for two weeks. The season began turning cold once again as snow began falling and covering the ground. It was getting rather cold for everyone who lived in the old Temple. There was a potential property the team could stay at, but it would not be available for another two weeks. The five men all pitched in to secure the property/home. Now it was just a waiting game before they could move out of the Temple and make this location their home-base. Though three of the four shittenou went back to work in their studio either to write and/or produce a movie script or schedule a photography session with supermodels (and Minako joining them as a model and actress), things seemed to be going back to normal.

Rei and Chibi Usa remained at the temple with the children of the future, Chibi Rei, Chibi Mina and her slightly older brother Adonis. Ami, having returned to school, entrusted both Rei and Chibi Usa to watch her small daughter, Etsuko. The senshi of fire found out that both of the young girls were around the same age of four while Adonis stood proudly and bravely at the age of six. The three children were put to work to assist with chores that needed to be completed. Each of them were extremely compliant and ready to work. The Priestess' husband, Jay, remained with his wife and the children. He did bring some of his work to the Temple setting up his and Rei's room as a make-shift office. There were times, though, the priestess and businessman would sneak off for moments together through out the day as husband and wife, thanks to Chibi Usa's eyes on the children as they played in the courtyard during free time.

Makoto remained at her work in the bakery, which happened to be across the street from the studio her boyfriend, Nathan, and the other men (plus Minako) were working at. Usagi quickly volunteered to be a server at said bakery even though her eyes would leer at the sweets in the clear, glass containers in the front of the store. Nathan would bring either Minako or Zach with him to go visit the lightning senshi throughout the day to make sure she and the Queen were ok.

Mamoru, already practicing in the medical field, had Ami come join him as an intern. Mamoru had the water senshi assist in filing paperwork and complete simple emails to other doctors/PA's/nurses. There were times the young doctor had her come into the examination room to assist with a patient who needed a bone to be reset or help dress and treat a severe burn or cut.

The summon had been made for the Outer Senshi to return back home. They usually would make their appearance after three days... Two weeks was the deadline for them to make their appearance.

That evening, a warriors meeting was held. The children played in the other room with Chibi Usa acting as the baby sister.

Usagi lowered her eyes. "I have heard nothing from Hakura, Michiru, or Hotaru."

"So, we should assume they have been taken out by our enemy?" asked Kendal, his eyes narrowing and piercing.

The Queen nodded her head. "Yes. At this point in time, we need to look at making plans in retrieving their Sailor Star Crystals so their powers won't be used against us like they did with Pluto."

"How?"

The group of men and women turned to Ami, as she gave her young daughter a bottle. "How could the enemy be so stealth in taking out our aces first?"

"Honey," spoke the blond photographer, "this tells me the new enemy has had a lot of time to observe, plan, and strategize to take us out of the picture."

Ami seemed rather upset and frustrated and shook her head, "I'm still trying to understand! Who is this person or thing?! Why haven't they shown their true face?! We saw the monsters that came last Winter which almost killed both you and Jay before getting your memories back. This past Spring, we fought against that strange woman with pale skin-"

"-who bled purple," inserted Makoto.

"Don't forget she took out Kendal's eye before the Silver Crystal was used to restore it," added Minako. The blonde senshi paused then turned to the silver-tress leader of the shittenou. Her eyes noticed something come into the light of his own ice-blue orbs. "What happened for her to take out your eye? Youma's usually just steal energy from people then go on their way."

The larger man frowned at the memory, feeling a ghost of the stinging pain that incident brought upon him on his right eye. "She appeared, saw me, and said she wanted to 'add me to her collection'."

"And she got angry when you said no, I'm presuming?" questioned his wife with a smirk.

"Wait!" exclaimed the ice senshi, her brain beginning to spark and make connections with this new information, "You said she tried adding you to her collection! Did she clarify what kind of collection or say anything else?"

"Other than recognizing how handsome I am and then becoming enraged that I stabbed her in the chest with a knife, nothing else was exchanged between us," bluntly spoke Kendal with crossed arms.

Some of the men began sniggering, namely Jay, Zach, and Nate. The blonde with short hair smirked up at his leader, "A woman gives you a compliment and you stab her in retaliation?"

"Oh!" laughed Zachariah, "Don't tell us your heart was that cold towards women before Minako."

"And you married the Love Senshi to top it off," teased Nathan. "Have you tried stabbing hers when she gave you a compliment?"

"More like stabbing me in other regions at night," smirked Minako as she leaned in towards her irritated husband. As his friends began laughing at the mirth of teasing, seeing their leader becoming rather uncomfortable and irritated, Minako gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

His piercing eyes glared at her.

Before Jay could add in another comment, he was stopped quickly by the blue-locked woman holding the babe, "Please! Everyone! We need to focus so we can piece together everything needed for an effective strategy!"

"She's right," inserted the Earthen King keeping his face and features composed no matter how much he wanted to add to this comment. "There was another attack that happened during the Spring as it transitioned to Summer. What do we remember about that foe?"

"Her hands could become a weapon, almost like a sword or a blade, or could create energy at will," added Kendal trying not to let the teasing get to him.

"Yet she was killed with one blast of energy from the back when caught off guard," pointed out Ami.

Minako nodded, "I got her right in the chest where her heart was."

"It may have already been weakened with the stab from Kendal," noted Zachariah.

There was silence for a moment before Ami's eyes lit up in rememberance, "That man who attacked when we picked up Minako from the airport."

The senshi of love cringed, "Please don't remind me-"

"What did he tell you?" asked Mamoru, his eyes narrowing. Kendal, beside his wife, was also watching her carefully with his ears perked up and eyes calculating her words.

The blonde senshi frowned, "Something along the lines of how he liked my looks and considered taking me and replacing me as his sister, or worse yet, as his prize. I don't remember much after that."

"Ew," uttered Makoto with a frown. "That's a bit creepy."

"He tried taking you," spoke Kendal curtly, "I shoved electricity into his mouth and down his throat."

They all winced. "Well, that's another way to kill the enemy."

Usagi nodded, "And then we need to consider the stronger youma that came during the summer months."

"So there's someone who is sending out and instructing the youma to attack... while another may be sending out the captured and possessed or deceased humans," concluded Rei.

An odd chill went through the room.

Nathan shook his head, disgust shown on his features. "That's horrible. Disgusting..."

"It's an enemy who has had a lot of time discovering our weaknesses," reminded Ami. "The main bad guys behind the scenes have fettishes with capturing and collecting people who they try to brainwash first. But if the brainwashing doesn't take effect, they kill them and fill them with the same evil energy and corrupt them that way."

"Fun stuff," sarcastically commented Jay. "So... we need to be on the look out for the Outer Sailor Senshi and the children from the future-"

"-plus any additional people or warriors these psychos have captured," pointed out Makoto.

"I think I'm going to be sick," uttered Usagi, her blue eyes looking downcast. "I really, really hope the people are brainwashed and not dead. At least I can help them with the Silver Crystal."

"Let's hope and pray," whispered Mamoru as he pulled Usagi closer to him and kissed her forehead.

Such an uplifting and joyous team meeting...

The doors slid open quickly as the children ran to the room followed by Chibi Usa with wide eyes, "Come out! Quick!"

* * *

Admist the gloomy team meeting the men and women had moments before, a somewhat-joyous reunion took place. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn made it to the shrine, though they had disguised themselves with very neutral and non-flashy disguises. Though they were bloodied, bruised, and broken in various places on their body, they finally made it to their team.

Hotaru was the least wounded with a few bruises, scrapes, and cuts along the exposed parts of her body the senshi uniform didn't cover.

Michiru had a nice gash up into the left side of her hairline. It was accompanied by other gashes and cuts along her body. She said she may have endured a concussion from a nasty fall off a three-story building she miraculously survived during a battle.

Hakura had broken bones, fractures, and cuts in every which, way, and direction. Hotaru gave some detail to how Sailor Uranus fiercely protect both she and Neptune from the brunt of the deadly attacks. It was a wonder how she could even find the will to drag herself back to the temple. But she did it.

"You are one of the most stubborn people on this planet I know," uttered Usagi with tears in her eyes as she began crying while visiting her injured comrades. She looked down at Hakura, whose golden blonde hair was crusted and matted with blood, dirt, and grime.

"Usagi, an atomic bomb could go off and Hakura would find a way to save her family and come back to report to you," loudly spoke Minako from the other room.

Hakura gave a small smirk as she rested in one of the futons, looking like she truly was at peace for the first time in a long time. "I-it's good... to b-be back."

As Usagi smiled back to her comrade, Kunzite (fully dressed in Shittenou uniform) made his way to the senshi with Sailor Mercury and Zoisite not far behind. He situated himself beside the senshi and raised his gloved hands above the first major injury the senshi of wind had. "Watch and learn," he told them as the low glow of power was changed into healing energy. "This change of power needs to be steady as it becomes energy to repairs breaks and abraisions alike."

"I f-feel l-like a sc-cience experi-ment," uttered Hakura with a wince as she felt the mending taking place with her broken bones in her arm.

"Please refrain from talking," spoke Kunzite, his eyes never breaking contact with the task at hand. "It saves your energy for a quicker healing.

Usagi gave a smile and nodded her head. "You're going to be okay Hakura-chan. Don't worry about Michiru and Hotaru. Mamoru already dressed their wounds."

The Outer Senshi gave a small smile before finally relaxing and closing her eyes.

It was in another room where Hotaru sat watching the children play as Chibi Usa chased after them. Each of the children were squealing in delight before she reached out and caught them in her arms. The raven-tress teen smiled watching her best friend entertain the young children. "You know these little ones well?"

Chibi Usa looked up as the kids began running to the closet. The senshi from the future gave a smile as she nodded her head, "Yes, I know these children very well. They are actually the younger siblings of my senshi team."

"Really?"

Chibi Usa smiled and nodded. "Yes, all the senshi of this time period have no fewer than two children, though some of them have more."

"Really?" Hotaru gave a small smile, "It must be fun spending time with lots of new friends."

Chibi Usa paused before giving a smile, "You were always there too, Hotaru, though you were a bit older."

"I really missed you," spoke the young senshi of Saturn. "I missed having my friend here with me."

"I'm thankful that you and your parents survived the attacks. The Outer Senshi of my time period were not so fortunate."

"Wow..." The two were silent for a few moments as the young kids pulled out oversized Miko outfits and began putting them on with the oversized wooden shoes. Hotaru spoke again, her eyes lowering, "There were some people that ambushed us shortly after our summons by the Queen. They followed and chased after us. Papa and Mama were thrown off when look-a-likes of the Sailor Quartet attacked. We knew it wasn't them because of their dead-looking eyes."

Chibi Usa froze. She squarely looked at her friend. "What happened?"

"They were the ones who put Papa and Mama in such bad shape. We saw Star Crystals appearing after they were defeated. I think Mama has the crystals with her Talisman."

The young teen from the future felt her chest clinch and her stomach hurt. Tears filled her eyes which she forced back. This did not go unnoticed.

"Chibi Usa?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

CRRRRRRRRRASH!

BOOOOOOM!

The children screamed and ran to the teens as the sounds echoed from outside the room. Jadeite and Sailor Mars burst into the room immediately. "Children! Come now!" ordered Sailor Mars as the kids began fumbling over the clothing they wore. Chibi Usa and Hotaru jumped into action.

"Go! You two are needed!" exclaimed Jadeite as he picked up the two young girls. Mars carefully picked up the young boy as the teens rushed out to join their comrades while shouting their phrases to transform. It was no sooner did the men and women leap into action when they were greeted by an unexpected team...

Chibi Moon couldn't believe her eyes. She wanted to throw up at the sinister laughing.

"I've been looking forward to this moment," spoke a teenage girl looking very much like a Senshi of Mercury with short cropped, curly hair.

"Let's see how they fair against us," taunted a young woman with dark brown hair in a curly ponytail with a green senshi fuku.

"Save some of the fun for me," teased a young woman with hair to her waist as raven as another woman in the courtyard.

"Remember our mission, girls," spoke a young woman with long, blonde hair and a uniform resembling Sailor Venus, "We destroy all threats in our path."

Sailor Chibi Moon remained still. Her chest began to tighten and hurt even more. "Have you lost your minds?!" she shouted to the young women who stood very casually and leisurely.

The senshi resembling Venus smirked at the sight of Chibi Moon. "Ah, Serenity. So glad you could follow us to this time period! Our offer still stands if you'd like to be the leader of our team-"

"Go to hell!" she shouted tears starting to fall down her face. "You aren't my comrades!"

"Oh?" urged the red-clad senshi fuku teen, "But we are. We were just... enlightened."

"Brainwashed is more like it!" shouted teen with tears pricking her eyes. "Please! Remember who you are-"

She gasped when a spray of ice-like daggers showered at the young senshi warrior from the future. "Enough talking, Serenity. You will join us willingly or unwillingly."

As another attack came forth from the ice-wielder.

...yet it was masterfully countered and returned to the attacker through Zoisite's water manipulation. He stood infront of the young heir, his green eyes dangerously glaring at the new threat. "This ends now."

The lips curled on the young teens before the blue-clad woman began walking towards the green-eyed man. "Don't you recognize me?"

Zoisite felt an ice dagger form in his hand behind his back as she continued coming closer. "Refresh my memory."

"How could you not recognize me?" she asked pretending to sound hurt, "I am, after all, your eldest daughter Etsuko, your pride and joy!"

There wasn't time to think. There wasn't time to feel emotion.

Never in his life would he ever imagine that history was repeating itself.

Never before, did he think this curse from the Silver Millenium would follow him or his fellow warriors here.

* * *

 _Etsuko (origin Japanese): Meaning "Joy"_

 _ **Author's Note** : 11 reviews! Y'all are awesome! I wanted to get this bad-boy out to get the action started! If you could tell me which fanfic story and chapter of different references I made, you might get a special reward or recognition._

 _So, because not everyone who reviewed didn't sign in, I'll make my review responses here at the end of the chapter, because some of y'all deserve a response to your reviews. XD_

 _gabicg93: It's the outer senshi from the Crystal Tokyo timeline that were eliminated... though I considered killing off the Outers from this time period too._

 _UsaMamoChibiChiba: It was a rather hard chapter to write. A bit depressing yes... but that's how Sailor Moon manga goes at times when the battles became serious. Trying to keep that same feel for this series._

 _Flareup4Ratchet: Chibi Mina and Adonis are a couple of years apart. It was clarified in this chapter. Chibi Rei is 4. Yeah, I'm trying to keep it as inconspicuous as possible because there are a lot more characters that will soon be introduced._

 _megdotcom: Yeah, it was rather dark. So was this chapter too. There was a different story earlier in this series that makes a reference to who the enemy are and what they do. I made a reference of them in this chapter too. Can you find it? :)_

 _Japanda: OK!_

 _amoremotus: So, you LIKE dark fics then, huh? Glad you liked the chapter. XD_

 _TropicalRemix: Yep. At least these children were okay to be around. This chapter showed that this bunch of kids/teens wasn't the case._

 _Guest: Here's a virtual cookie for your correct guess!_

 _Vchanny: LOL. You know me. :D! We will see what time frame the enemy is of. Yes, it's good to bring back Chibi Usa. I kinda liked her. As for the Chibi names, it will make sense why I made the younger kids so generic when I start introducing more of the characters. Not all their names are as cringe-worthy as this._

 _Jakeros: What? No sarcastic comments? As for the names... you will see WHY the kids names are what they are. Especially for Rei/Jadeite and Minako/Kunzite's kids. They got rather busy in the future. XD No quota this time, but I decided to post regardless... errors and all... yay._

 _If you'd like me to leave a comment for you, please leave a review! For instant 24-hour later chapter, I need 12 reviews. Otherwise, I'll be focusing on my work. :) Till next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

An attack here, and an attack there. A clash here. A clash there. It never seemed to end, especially when the Senshi and Shittenou wore out the four young women in Senshi fuku's. Whoever had tight reins on these young women immediately called back and pulled away the new foes into a black void which did not allow for anyone to enter except for those with the glazed, dead eyes.

Collapsing to the ground, Sailor Chibi Moon began sobbing. The Inner Sailor Scouts plus Saturn approached the young teen quickly to bring her comfort. It was when they brought the girl from the future back into the main meeting room of the Shrine, she began to compose herself and wipe away her tears. Having returned to their civilian clothing shortly after entering in the Temple, hot tea was brewed and served to all around to calm nerves and bodies. The entire team, though only getting away with a few bumps, bruises, and scrapes, waited patiently for Chibi Usa to speak. It took her at least ten minutes before she was able to speak.

"Those girls you saw... they are the Inner Senshi team in the 30th Century."

Silence.

The young woman with pink locks of hair continued, "They are the eldest children of the Kings and Queens of the 30th Century." Her hands, which still held the ceramic tea cup set it back down on the tray before looking into her lap. Her hands grasped tightly the loose pants she wore. "They worked along side my senshi, the Sailor Quartet. Well, at least they used to."

"Used to?" prompted Ami gently.

The light brown eyes of the teen began to fill with tears. "They were captured by a team. A man and a woman if I am not mistaken. I fought fiercely with my team before they captured and kidnapped the Amazon Quartet. I never saw them after that. I think they may have reappeared recently."

Hotaru's eyes widened as she scooted closer to Chibi Usa, "Are you suggesting that perhaps the four Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama fought were-"

No more words were spoken by the young girl from the future as she kept her eyes looking to the wooden floors.

Hotaru's face paled. "I-I am so sorry! There was no way we would have known! They were not acting like our friends but trying to kill us!"

"Hotaru," spoke Usagi gently, her eyes also sad at this new development. "We do not blame you. This new enemy is brainwashing... or they are killing our allies before putting their evil youma in their dead bodies. Please, don't blame yourself."

The senshi of Saturn paused for a moment before a memory crossed her mind. She looked into the Queen's eyes, regret crossing her face before admitting, "I think Michiru-mama has the Quartet's Sailor Crystals."

Silence.

"I'm going to get them," uttered the Senshi of Silence and Death as she quickly slipped out of the room.

Chibi Usa leaned against Usagi, her eyes seeming to dim. The men and women around could see she was really, really trying to be strong and brave before the face of this horrible new and actions done by a still relatively unknown enemy.

Never the less, they needed to continue with their plans. Ami typed in her computer before attaching something on the side of the device. "Stand back," she instructed a few people before setting the device and attachment on an empty spot on the floor. Immediately, projections began visualizing in the room showing various images from enemies of past. To some of the men and women, this definitely felt like something straight out of the movies.

Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi gasped at the technology as did a few men raise their eyebrows seeing the complete screen in a hybrid of Japanese and Mercurian.

"Wow," uttered the senshi Queen amazed, "How long have you had this technology Ami?!"

The woman with blue eyes and hair smiled as she turned to her smirking husband. "You can thank Zoisite. He helped me bring this device to reality thanks to a few friends he has in the Science Community. This is only the prototype. Patents are pending, of course," she muttered before using her finger to point to various areas of the screen. "We've been discussing what their objective is, who they are, where they may come from, and how they know so much about us."

"And it's not going to be pretty either," sighed the blond photographer.

"Just wait," spoke Ami with a small smile, "You're getting ready to get a small taste of his brilliant, beautiful mind."

After giving a cough, Zachariah also stood directing to the left part of the visual field. He pointed to a few photographs and holograms of various monsters dusted as well as humanoid-creatures. "These are who we have battled against. Ami and I are hypothesizing that these youma we battled were to scope out who their threats were."

Each picture showed a monster that either injured Jay, Zachariah, or Kendal in their initial battles before regaining their memories of the past.

"We theorize that the head leader of this new enemy watched what the senshi would do after their youma harmed humans. Youma are designed to steal energy from humans, not kill them. We also hypothesize that the man or woman behind the scenes followed the senshi back when we were returned to the temple, to our houses, etc. in order to learn our identities and to find out our greatest weaknesses. We believe that once they discovered our secret identies, they researched our family background, our schoolings, people we were associated with, and perhaps even snooped in our homes to find anything that would give them an edge against us."

"I don't think I'm following," uttered Makoto with a dazed look.

"In other words," spoke Ami, "We believe this new enemy has been following our every move. When each of the Shittenou regained their memories, another more powerful enemy may have been watching in the distance and following us to learn about us and our weaknesses."

"That's... wrong," spoke the Senshi of Lightning crossing her arms over her chest.

"That tells us they are good with stealth and spying," spoke Zachariah as he directed the attention to another side of the screen. "That's where Kaidou and Chibi Rei come in. We think that Rei was the target."

"Why me?" questioned the Priestess with narrowed eyes.

"Because," started Zachariah sounding a little uneasy, "of your supernatural abilities of seeing into the future, past, and present. The enemy may have discovered one of our aces: Rei's psychic abilities. I believe they may want to rid of a major threat that could stop or hinder their plans."

"So," spoke Jadeite, "We need to keep her out of the battle field."

"This is why I spoke to Usagi and Mamoru ahead of time if she could watch the children." He gave a sympathetic smile to his wife, "Sorry Ami. I know how protective you are of our little one. But yes, I did have Rei placed into a defensive with Jadeite to make sure she would remain safe."

The green-eyed man then pointed and directed the attention towards the right side of the projection of reports and pictures, "Pluto was an unforseen tragedy. Though, from intel Ami provided me with, Pluto's main post was at the Time Gate. I believe the enemy found a way to get to Pluto, and she was overwhelmed."

"Adding to that," spoke Ami standing beside her husband, "I have reason to believe the people who did this to Pluto, the Sailor Quartet, and to the Senshi we met today came from the future. After destroying the future and adding to their 'collections', the new villains may have decided to knock us out. If we were eliminated or... subdued, then they could do as they please on this planet without threat."

"That's disgusting," commented Rei frowning.

The Senshi of Mercury nodded, "Yes, but it's their method of madness they use. "We need to stick together to survive this. And we need to create an effective strategy that will stop these entities from going forward."

Everyone in the room remained silent as they soaked in this information, but what paused the meeting was both Hotaru and Michiru (still a bit weak) bringing in four Sailor Star Crystals. Hesitantly, the Ocean senshi presented them to her Queen, "You're highness. I'm passing these to your care. We were ambushed several times by this group of four women that resembled the Amazon Quartet. These crystals are what's left of them."

Chibi Usa burst into tears before burying her face into Usagi's embrace.

Usagi sat silently, brave and unwavered. She nodded her head towards the senshi as the crystals were laid in her lap.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** This story took a definite turn._

 _I really feel like abandoning it and turning to write something more light hearted... like "14 Days of Valentines". That was a really fun one to write._

 _My brother's fanfiction page is up. His penname is Shittenou Jadeite. Show him some love! Review his stories! They are full-out Rei/Jadeite stories. Review them/alert them/fav them!_

 _I'd like to hear from 10 of you people. Opinions and thoughts about this fanfic. Like it? Love it? Hate it Indifferent? I need feedback so I can have the encouragement to continue writing! A chapter from this fanfic really does take the energy out of me. :(_

 _Till next time lovies!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sitting outside on the porch of the old Temple Shrine, Chibi Usa gazed out into the distance. Though her body aged to that of a young 14 year old teenager, her mind was that of someone who lives eons. Flashes, memories, horrors... Why were the memories coming back at such a times as this?

* * *

 _'Chibi Usa!' urged Venus pushing her two youngest children to the leader of the senshi of the 30th century. 'Please, take them to safety! Not where You-Know-Who can reach them.'_

 _'Mama!' cried out Chibi Mina reaching out desperatly to the older woman of similar features as the younger. 'Mama!'_

 _Venus gave the little girl a tight hug, one last one and a kiss on the forehead, and same with the young boy, before shoving her back to the senshi in pink. 'Be brave my little ones. We will rescue your sisters and brothers!'_

* * *

Chibi Usa blinked back the tears as she tried calming herself down. The little girl was resting in her lap holding the teenager for dear life. Though this child and her older brother, Adonis, took a little warming up to their future parents in the 21st century, the Senshi Leader still felt the weight on her shoulders knowing she was the only one left...

* * *

 _Gleaming._

 _Shining._

 _Dangerous._

 _Incased in crystal rested the Kings and Queens of the various planets, the former senshi and shittenou, very much so like what happened years prior with the Black Moon. Except, this nasty villain was not as simple to defet as Black Moon or Wiseman._

 _The only ones yet to be trapped in the protective covering and sleep of the Silver Crystal or Golden Crystal were Venus and Chibi Moon... but Venus was stubborn. She made sure her daughter and son made it out alive before she allowed the power of the Crystal to form a cocoon around her._

 _The people of earth had scattered and left on various space ships leaving the planet desolite, empty... dead._

 _Crystal Tokyo was a gleaming gem that could not be eradicated or destroyed, yet the Grim Reaper seemed to be looming over the once blossoming and lively city._

 _She pointed the time key into the sky. 'Send us to the 21st century!'_

 _It was her plea to find safety and refuge._

* * *

The child stirred in her arms. The reddish-auburn eyes of the teenager gazed into the innocent ones of the child. She gave a smile, "Did you have nice dreams, Chibi Mina?"

The girl with platinum blonde locks gave a yawn before rubbing her eyes. "I miss mama and papa..."

* * *

 _The child's papa was the first to be incased in the power of the Golden Crystal when he took the hit from the newly brainwashed Inner Senshi of the 30th century. Kunzite, king of Venus, was the first to stir out of the shock of seeing their children, his eldest daughter, as she used her powers to send a killing blow to the King and Queen of Earth._

 _Chibi Moon had to turn away. It was hard for her to see her father's right-hand man, Kunzite, nearly ripped to shreads and bleeding profusely on the ground._

 _The crystal was a counter measure used by his liege to keep him from certain death and to help mend him back together._

* * *

"I miss Chibi Mako... and Chibi Ami," spoke the little girl, a little more awake now.

* * *

 _Missing._

 _The young sons and daughters of the Kings and Queens turned up missing._

 _'We will go find them! We swear we will bring them back alive!' swore the new Sailor Venus, the eldest daughter of the King and Queen of Venus. The other senshi on her team were in agreement._

 _The never came back from their mission._

 _They also turned up missing... but returned three years later with a new one-track mission._

 _Destroy the Kings and Queens._

 _Kidnap and brainwash the children._

 _Their masters were cruel and manipulative._

* * *

Chibi Usa wished she was with her friends when they went to find the children. Perhaps she could have used her power and wisdom from past battles to deal with this enemy.

She ran her hands through Chibi Mina's hair, "We will get them back. You saw Chibi Rei, right?" A smile formed on the older's lips. "Chibi Rei is safely with her past mama and papa."

"She's not the same," uttered Chibi Mina with a sad look on her face.

The was news. "What do you mean?"

"She doesn't want to play any more. She only wants to stay close to her past mama or papa. She is afraid to be away from them," spoke the young girl with lowered eyes.

"Maybe she also misses her parents too..."

* * *

 _Jadeite wrapped his arms around his wife and shielded her from the fire._

 _There were screams as the fire consumed the King and Queen of Mars._

 _When the fire died down, as passionate as they were as a couple, the crystal that encased them was like a loving embrace allowing their external and internal burns to heal._

 _Their five children, after all, had been kidnapped or captured._

* * *

"I'm sure she does," spoke the teen trying not to allow grief to overwhelm her.

There was movement behind her as a door slid open and closed. Chibi Usa smiled when she saw Hotaru come to sit with her. Though this was the senshi of death and silence, she was also her best friend and the one who promised new birth out of destructive situations.

The raven-locked teen smiled at her friend, "Haruka-papa was healed and is walking around now. Kunzite was teaching Mercury and Zoisite how to heal the injuries."

"That's good news," smiled Chibi Usa, desperately wanting to hear something positive.

"Do you know what else?" asked Hotaru, a smile crossing her lips.

"Hmmm?"

"Makoto is pregnant."

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed the pink-locked girl immediately sitting up with a huge smile on her face. "She's going to be having a baby?!"

Hotaru smiled, "Yes. I thought you would like to know."

"Oh wow," uttered the teen from the future, "So Nariko is getting ready to enter into this world..."

"Who?"

"Nariko, the future Sailor Jupiter."

"Oh. Do you know her well?" asked the senshi of silence.

* * *

 _'Chibi Moon! They captured the Sailor Quartet!' shouted Sailor Jupiter with tears in her eyes._

 _That was like a punch to the gut._

 _The story pulled out of the senshi of lightning and thunder like a violent rain storm._

 _It was a shame that Nariko vanished the very next day like the clouds and rain on a bright, sunny day._

* * *

"She is like my sister," spoke Chibi Usa with downcast eyes, "She and the other Inner Sailor Senshi of the 30th Century were like my sisters. And their brothers too, like brothers I never had."

* * *

 _It started with the King and Queen of Mercury. Their son, the splitting image of Zoisite, fought for dear life with the Shittenou team before the disabling blow was given. Though he was taken to the hospital, he was no where to be found hours later. The sheets on his bed were still bloodied from his oozing injuries._

* * *

"They were all taken?" inquired Hotaru.

"Yes, all except for Chibi Mina, Adonis, and myself."

"I'm glad you're okay," spoked her friend with a smile. "I'm sure we will get back your friends."

Chibi Usa gave a hopeful smile at her friend's words. "Thanks."

The door opened wide as cheers and smiles were on the faces of the women and men who peaked out to see the two teens and one child. Usagi called in the three, "Come! We have much to celebrate!"

They stood up, going inside the temple to join the festivities. To the young princess of the future, she grinned seeing the smiling faces of the women as they hugged Makoto while the men congratulated Nathan with pats on the back and dirty comments.

She had never seen the senshi so happy.

* * *

 _She had asked her papa, Neo King Endymion, who these men were when she returned from the future after the last battle with Galaxia. Each of them were dressed in gleaming, white uniforms and big bright smiles with her mother's guard. Each woman was beside one of the men._

 _Her father looked confused not quite remembering that his daughter had never met his former Shittenou. "You met them when you were very young, dear Serenity," spoke the King gently. "All these years, they have been preparing the planets for inhabitation once more. You met them when you were very small before they left on their journey and mission around the Solar System."_

 _Had she?_

 _Or had the future changed so much due to past battles?_

* * *

The celebration went well into the night.

Though it was a cold and winter cycled in once again, Chibi Usa smiled as she went outside to enjoy the weather. She sighed and closed her eyes feeling her Sailor Star Crystal inside her pulsate. Never before had she felt this; it became still once more after several minutes, but she felt her power become stronger.

How so?

She paused and looked back into the sky. She knew it was 9 more months until her birthday. She also knew this was the year she would come into this world.

This was also the year that Crystal Tokyo would come into existance.

* * *

It was later that evening.

A fire blazed.

There were shouts in the night.

Children were hidden from sight.

Water washed the blazes to a low glow.

There were cries of anger.

There were shouts of fright.

A battle was waged.

Two women with evil intentions retreated, two were captured.

The Shittenou watched carefully as one woman was tied in Venus' gold chain tightly. The other woman had broken arms and legs turned in obscure directions.

Kunzite kneeled down eyeing the young woman, whose eyes were dead with an angry facial expression. She screamed curses at his face. This young woman, who looked just like her mother of the past with the slight slant of her father's eyes, swore the deaths of the Senshi and Shittenou of this time. It was Jadeite's fingers that held onto a pressure point on the woman's neck that knocked her into unconsciousness. Sailor Venus walked up to the girl, now laying there asleep, and touched her face. "She looks just like me."

Sailor Chibi Moon gave a sad look, "She is the new Sailor Venus."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" shouted a young teen with curly brown locks, her eyes also dead. Electricity buzzed around her body threatening anyone to touch her in this broken form.

Chibi Moon pointed to the woman dressed in green, "She is the Sailor Jupiter of our time."

Jupiter walked up to the young woman, also tempted to reach out and touch her. Nephrite, though, warned against it as he pulled her hands away. "Not now. She needs to be purified."

"Their bodies... they're still alive," spoke Mars as she reached her senses out to the women. She left her place of safety with the children to come out and examine the two fallen, future warriors. "I can sense it. Something is trying to keep their brains locked up."

"That's good then," uttered Jupiter with a sigh. She turned down to her future daughter. A small smile crossed her lips.

Sailor Saturn crossed the courtyard to join Chibi Moon and whispered in her ear, "Is this Nariko?"

The girl with bright pink locks of hair nodded her head, "Yes. I do hope Sailor Moon can restore her like Chibi Rei."

"And the other?" whispered the Senshi of Silence.

"Yua. She's Venus and Kunzite's eldest daughter. Her birthday is close to mine, about a month before."

"Oh..."

Their conversation did not remain to the two younger senshi. Oh no. An exceptionally sharp Shittenou caught the conversation. He made a mental note to speak with these two young women later. They needed to get this matter situated.

"You will LET ME GO!" shouted the Makoto-look alike. She was seething and glaring deeply at the men and women around cursing and flailing around.

A flash of light gleamed.

There were sparkles all around.

Glowing... glowing... glowing.

Screams unreal and chilling echoed in the courtyard.

Shadows escaped.

Darkness was crushed.

Two young women were cleaned in healing light, their bodies shaking and quivering violently as youma escaped from their flesh to flee from the cleansing power.

The two young women's eyes closed and they slept soundly. It was their respective fathers that picked up the teenagers and carried them to a spare room. They would need to be closely watched and guarded. Though they may be strong warriors, a very real enemy might try and snatch them away once more.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** That took FOREVER to write! As some of you might have seen, I already started writing a new fanfic called "Exiled". I have found that one really fun to write because it's easy to poke fun here and there at the Shittenou. It also give insight to why the Shittenou may not have been around when Crystal Tokyo was introduced in the Sailor Moon series. :)_

 _Ahh? Ah? Did any of you catch that? That's right. That story is taking place and features the Shittenou and why they may not have been seen by the Sailor Moon of the past when they came to visit the future. Also, Guest wrote a review for that story, and I applaud that they caught on that it takes place in the years before my other fanfic "14 Days of Valentines" takes place. XD_

 _I believe I already posted chapter 31 of Exiled... and my eyes and head hurt from staring at the computer screen too long as well as eating food that didn't agree with my tummy. :(_

 _Oh well. Let's see what the response for this story is! 10 Reviews and I'll promise a 24 hour later update. Any less than 10 unique people responding to the story, God only knows when this next chapter will be posted._

 _Till next time!_


End file.
